Manual para ligar casualmente, por Eren Jaeger
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Ir a por cigarrillos es un buen momento para encontrar al amor de tu vida. Incluso si no tenés ni idea de cómo hablar sin parecer un idiota, y Eren es la prueba fehaciente de que eso puede salir bien. One Shot. Completo. Ereri.


Hace años luz no vengo a FanFiction. La vida adulta es una cagada y cada vez tenés menos tiempo para todo, hasta para echarte un pedo en paz. Por otro lado, tiene sus pros, claro, y eso es madurar. Algo (?). Y por eso mismo es que voy a volver en forma de fics, porque escribir es algo que amo, y Eren y Levi son algo que amo, y aunque no tenga mucho tiempo, voy a hacérmelo como pueda. Con eso de madurar, bueno, me refería a que borré varios fics porque eran cualquier cosa, eran una falta de respeto para quienes me leen. Leo esas historias ahora y digo "Qué hija de re mil puta, ¿cómo pude escribir esto?". Estaban escritos como el culo y en una época en donde ni sabía cómo usar un guion de diálogo, y encima estaba algo depre, y si bien dejé unos cuantos que también son un cachivache, les tengo cierto cariño y eventualmente los voy a mejorar. A lo que voy es que, voy a empezar a aparecer, y acá va un one shot cortiiiito que tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero nunca me tomé el tiempo subir.

Manual para ligar casualmente, por Eren Jaeger.

—Pa, voy a comprar unos cigarrillos y vengo, ¿te traigo algo del kiosco?

—¿No ibas a dejar de fumar?

—¿Te traigo algo o no?— preguntó de vuelta, esta vez con fastidio.

—No, Eren.

—OK. Vuelvo enseguida.

No se puso abrigo, el día estaba lindo. Si había algo que le gustaba del otoño, eran los días así: soleados, pero con una leve corriente de aire fresco. Tan fresco estaba el aire, que por un momento sintió pena de arruinarlo con el humo del tabaco. Ya iba siendo hora de dejarlo. Si bien fumar se había vuelto un despeje emocional después de su ruptura con Jean, sabía que no valía la pena arruinarse los pulmones por un fracaso amoroso. Sólo… no había encontrado un vicio mejor.

—Eren— lo saludó el chico que atendía el kiosco. Con el tiempo se había convertido en un buen amigo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien. ¿Marlboro box?— preguntó, ya sabiendo de antemano qué iba a comprarle.

—Eh… dame el de 10 mejor.

—¿Intentando dejar de nuevo?— Eren asintió con una mueca de dolor fingido— Ya vas a poder. Tenés que tener fuerza de voluntad. O encontrar otra cosa para meterte a la boca.

—Eso me parece una mejor opción, pero vos sos hetero y no me das bola— jodió haciéndose el dramático. Armin se rio, ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromas gays de Eren.

—$33.

Eren le pagó con uno de $50 y después de que Armin le diera el vuelto, le sopló un beso al aire y se fue.

Fue en el momento en que estaba por sacar un cigarrillo del paquete que lo vio, y el mundo se paró unos segundos para él. Era el chico más lindo que había visto jamás. Totalmente su tipo. Pelo negro con un rapado en la nuca, ojos grises claros, pálido, bajito. ¡ERA BAJITO! Si Eren tenía debilidad por un tipo de hombres, esos eran los bajitos: y este no debía medir más de 1,60. El conjunto era como si todos los rasgos físicos más atractivos para Eren hubiesen sido mezclados y salido así ese espécimen. Tenía que hablarle.

—Disculpá— le dijo parándose en frente de él, tratando de no verse muy intimidante, no quería que el otro se sintiera amenazado. El chico lo miró con esos ojazos, que de cerca eran todavía más claros, y Eren sintió que se había olvidado de cómo usar las palabras para formar una oración.

—¿Sí?— le preguntó, y, mierda que su voz grave, que claramente no se esperaba, contrarrestó esa adorable estatura.

—Eh… tu remera. ¿Dónde la compraste?— preguntó Eren mientras jugueteaba con el paquete de cigarrillos. ¿Nervios? ¿Dónde?

El chico alzó las cejas, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Más que nada porque la remera que traía puesta era una remera negra lisa con escote en v y mangas cortas. Nada inusual.

Después de inspeccionar a Eren por un rato, le contestó con algo de duda.

—Me la regaló mi hermana— dijo, y con desapruebo le clavó los ojos en sus manos, con las que zarandeaba los cigarrillos de un lado a otro. En un impulso Eren los guardó en el bolsillo de su jean, sin importarle si se le aplastaban.

—Podrías… podrías preguntarle y decirme, ¿no?

El chico frunció en entrecejo, a estas alturas sospechando de las intenciones del otro, que nada tenían que ver con la remera.

—¿Y cómo se supone que te diga? Dudo mucho que mi hermana me conteste ahora, está trabajando.

—Bueno, podrías preguntarle y cuando te conteste me mandás un menaje.

—Ah, claro. Y para eso voy a necesitar tu número, ¿no?

—Podés darme el tuyo si querés, es lo mismo— contestó con una sonrisa, el chico bajito había entendido bien y le seguía la mano.

—Necesito tu nombre, así sé cómo agendarte— le dijo después de un rato, sacando su celular.

—Eren. ¿El tuyo?

—Levi.

—Levi. Te anoto el mío.

Después de hacerlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, le devolvió el aparato con su número agendado.

—Bueno, Eren, ni bien mi hermana me conteste, te mando un mensaje.

Eren sonrió y esperó a que Levi pasara primero para seguir su camino. Nunca lo había visto por el barrio, pero se iba a asegurar de cambiar eso. Con suerte. Si Levi lo contactaba.

Al día siguiente le llegó un mensaje de un remitente desconocido: Hola, soy Levi.

Puede que hayan hablado de la remera, como puede también que, tres días después, hayan ido a una cafetería a conversar de cosas que _nada_ tenían que ver con la indumentaria.


End file.
